Snow Dogs
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Bolt as a puppy, playing in the snow and making three rather odd friends. Cute, fluffy and hopefully good fun.


**Snow Dogs**

Disclaimer: Don't own Bolt, it belongs to Pixar Animation Studios/Disney and not making any money from this. Original characters are mine though.

Authors note: Saw this movie and loved it to bits so thought I would do a fic for the peoples who took me to see it. I dedicate this fic – once it's fully finished – to them and say 'yes you have been turned into dogs but hopefully you won't mind to much' and to the fact that I have managed to miss playing in the snow with them which would have been incredibly mad and so much fun but alas not to be. Oh and forgive any spelling mistakes on the dog breeds, I didn't have them to hand when I was initially writing this bit.

**Part 1**

'**Extended Play'**

Bolt's white fur stood out against the snow that had chosen to fall the previous night but he didn't mind that much. The stuff was cold, wet and for some unknown reason had him desperate to rush out and play like a mad pup that he was. Wagging his tail, he whined and yapped playfully at Penny who simply laughed at the young pup in return before throwing yet another snowball his way, "Fetch Bolt!" she said, knowing fine well that the pup would more than likely have no idea of what was going on.

"Penny!" came her mother's voice from the back of the lot, "Come in before you catch your death of cold"

"Aww but me and Bolt are having a load of fun" the girl whined, though heading back towards the warm house with a slight grin on her features.

"I know sweetie but we can't have you being full of cold for the show tomorrow" said her mother, lightly closing the door and failing to notice that Bolt hadn't come inside. Not that the pup minded in the slightest, he was to busy jumping around chasing the falling snow particles as well as charging over the snow castles that had been built by some of the local children earlier that day.

Yapping happily, the white dog leapt off one of the larger fortifications and suddenly disappeared into one of the snow drifts. "Whoa!" he said, shaking himself off and looking around slightly confusedly before hearing a light chuckle.

"Well I thought I had seen everything but a pup willingly jumping into a snow drift is definitely a new one" a husky was looking down upon him with a faint twinkle of fun in his eyes, "Need a paw getting out?"

"Nah" Bolt said proudly, wagging his tail before leaping out with a grin, "I'm a super dog and don't need to worry about such things"

"A Super Dog?" the husky replied, frowning slightly before ideally scratching the back of his ear, "never heard of such a thing"

"That's cause I only protect my person Penny" Bolt said, swelling his chest as proudly as he could manage, "And not even the cat will get to her whilst I'm watching her back"

Another chuckle escaped the husky, "You're madder than me pup but I like you…what's you're name?"

"Bolt!" replied the white dog, tail wagging, "What's yours?"

"Vancouver" the Husky replied before turning slightly to the side, "But everyone calls me Cova cause it's easier to remember, not that it bothers me. My people keep on calling me by different names so I tend to respond to everything except dog"

"Why's that?" Bolt asked, ducking down with his paws outstretched to play with Cova even though he was far bigger than the little pup in all respects.

Cova tilted his head questioningly but grinned, "Long story, it involves a lot of lessons which you've let to young padawan"

Bolt didn't get the reference in the slightest and instead decided to leap at Cova to get him to play with a yap. However before he could even make contact, a black and white blur shot by followed by a brown and black Labrador before both crashed into the snow with a flurry of snowflakes. "Huh?" Bolt twisted his head to the side and suddenly found himself tackled to the ground by a Staffie Terrier.

"Ha!" the dog turned to the Labrador managing to completely ignore the fact that another pup was just underneath her paws, "you still can't catch me Rocks!"

Rocks growled and pounced at the Staffie who simply shot off to the side, "I will get you one day Lorrie! Mark my words I will"

"Yeah yeah" Cova rolled his eyes, "and when you do no one will believe it in the slightest Rocks. You do realise that you're currently crushing a pup at the moment?"

The Labrador looked down and quickly hopped off the spluttering pup with a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that, are you okay?"

Bolt shook himself off and coughed out some snow which had decided to go and lodge itself in his throat before replying, "Yeah I'm fine…no harm done in the slightest"

"You sure look funny" Lorrie said, playfully batting the pup's nose with her paw, "I can hardly spot you from the snow"

Cova chuckled, "That's cause he's a super dog and using camouflage to escape detection"

Lorrie frowned at him, allowing Bolt to latch onto her ear though she didn't notice exactly, "He's a what?"

"Did I just hear you correctly Cova?" Rocks' asked, tilting his head towards the Husky.

"It's what he said he was" Cova shrugged, licking his paw, "Oh Bolt these two are Lorrie and Rocks, two friends of mine"

"Hi Bolt" said Rocks, managing to wave his paw at the pup before giggling, "Lorrie you look stupid like that"

Shooting her friend a shot, Lorrie went back to attacking Bolt in their playful style that didn't really need explaining in the slightest, "Heh at least he can put up a fight unlike a certain dog I know"

"Hey that's not fair!" Rocks shot, taking a leap at Lorrie only to find that she had dodged out of the way and was off running again, "Come back here!"

"Bolt!" came the voice of Penny's mother from the house, followed by the familiar squeak of Mister Carrot, his favourite toy in the entire world, "Come on…time for dinner"

"Best head in kid" Cova said with a grin, "People don't like to stay out in this stuff to long"

"Okay" Bolt leapt off into the snow before stopping and turning back, "Do you and the others often play around here?"

"Sometimes" Cova shrugged, setting off after the staffie and Labrador, "We just tend to go with the flow of the wind. Though we may be around tomorrow" he lopped off with a grin and a wave of his tail.

Bolt woofed in his direction before heading inside to get a good meal, a warm bed and an sneak attack on Mister Carrot.


End file.
